Uti Nwachukwu
Uti Nwachukwu, simply known as Uti is a former Big Brother Africa housemate. He represented Nigeria during the third season of the show where he became the third housemate to be evicted on Day 42 after receiving 7/13 votes to evict. He later on returned during the fifth season of the show where he was announced the winner of the competition on Day 91 after receiving 8/15 votes to win. About Uti Big Brother Africa 3 Name: Uti Nwachukwu Age: 25 City of Residence: Lagos Student and model Uti, who appeared in a multi-national billboard ad in 2007, holds a 2-year diploma in Computer Science and Education from the University of Nigeria. He previously applied to be on Big Brother Africa but was delayed to the audition because of an exam. The one-time bank employee appeared on the Nigerian reality series Next Movie Star, which he finished as the runner-up, before being selected for Big Brother Africa 3. Listing his mom and dad as his heroes, Uti says the best advice he’s received from a friend was, ‘happiness is a state of mind and it usually begins with a choice.’ A fan of Chelsea Football Club, he dislikes, ‘people going through my stuff, liars, manual labour and arrogant people.’ His favourite quote (‘those who dare to fail miserably are the ones who often succeed greatly’) echoes his belief in life and he says people describe him as a ‘cocktail of personalities.’ Outgoing and talkative, Uti confesses that he has mood swings sometimes. Describing Nigerians as happy, confident, smart and fun to be with, Uti says Ofunneka was his favourite housemate on Big Brother Africa 2, not just because she was Nigerian, but because she was smart and ‘held her own in the house’. Asked why audiences should watch him on Big Brother, Uti says, ‘I think I’m an entertaining person so I think the audience will relate to me on a number of issues.’ His message to viewers is to ‘please let the best man or woman win.’ If he wins Big Brother Africa, Uti says he’ll do his part to help the disadvantaged and then he’d invest. Big Brother Africa 5 Season 3 Big Brother Africa housemate Uti hates it when "people try to list your faults even though they have their own". Working as an actor, TV presenter, model and MC, the 27-year-old BSc. Ed (Computer Science) graduate lists some of his good qualities as: "understanding, down to earth, fun to be with, accommodating, genuine..." He also says that if his friends had to list his worst qualities they would say, "I have a loud voice, I talk too much when I'm excited, sometimes I'm not tolerant of people's misbehaviour." In the new season of Big Brother, Uti says his strategy will be to: "try not to get attached to/fond of anyone". His message to viewers is: "try not to vote for country, instead vote for the person." And when asked what he will do to make sure he's not voted out this time round, he says: "You can't really control that now can you?" Commenting on why he wanted to be on the new season, he says it was another chance to show: "who I really am and of course another shot at a bigger prize money!" Uti also says that audiences should watch him on the new show because: "Cos I think I am still full of surprises." Housemate History Housemate Status Big Brother Africa 3 Big Brother Africa 5 Total Nominations Received Big Brother Africa 3 Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa 3 Housemates Category:Male Housemates Category:Nigerian Housemates Category:Evicted Housemates Category:Big Brother Africa Category:Big Brother Africa 3 Category:Nigeria Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Category:Big Brother Africa 5 Housemates Category:Winners